The First Time
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: There are some things, that even for Kim Possible, don't go perfectly the first time.


**Vondrakenhof here. **Taking a break from **A Week Without Ronshine** to bring you this, one of two one-shots that have been bouncing around my head for a while. This was written as a kind of response to all the "First time" fics that have it being the perfect romantic moment, or with Ron lasting an hour and Kim having twenty orgasms. It's also a response to those fics where Kim and Ron never do anything more than give each other chaste kisses on the lips right up to the point where they lose their virginities. That always struck me as weird so in this fic they're familiar with most of each others bodies. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Tonight is going to be perfect, <em>thought Kim Possible, young adult and teen hero as she lit the candles in her room. Her parents and two younger brothers were away for the weekend, her boyfriend was leaving Rufus with Hana and Wade Load, child genius and tech support for her website, had been threatened under pain of death not to contact her for any reason.

_Oh yes, _she thought, _tonight is going to go off without a hitch._ Her musings were cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"Anybody home?" called a familiar voice. Kim hastily smoothed down the fabric of her dress.

"Up here!" she yelled. A moment later Ron entered through the hatch in her room. He stopped short.

"Wow," he breathed. Kim smiled shyly.

"You like?" she asked. Ron just nodded as he closed the distance between them. Placing his hands on her waist he looked into her eyes and asked: "So we're really doing this?"

"Yeah," said Kim, "Are you ready?" Again Ron nodded. Neither he nor Kim moved though, both were nervous about the next step. Finally Ron lifted his hand to her face, brushing her cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. All nervousness disappeared the moment their lips met, quickly replaced by passion. Ron held her close as they kissed, pressing her flush against him. Kim's hands roved against his back as their tongues danced. Slowly, reverently, Ron reached for the shoulder straps of Kim's dress. Carefully he pushed them aside and let the dress fall to his girlfriend's feet. Breaking the kiss he peered down.

Black. Lace. Underwear.

That was all Ron's mind could register before Kim recaptured his lips. Her heated kisses did nothing to distract her from unbuttoning Ron's shirt; he'd obviously made an effort to dress up. No sooner had it dropped to the floor did she turn her attention to his trousers. And the belt that held them up.

_I'm starting to regret getting him this,_ she thought as she struggled with the buckle. The task was enough to force her to stop kissing her boyfriend and focus on removing the troublesome accessory. Ron wasn't making things any easier, distracting her by gently raking his fingernails across her bare skin. At last the belt came loose, allowing the trousers to drop to the floor. Ron quickly shucked out of them, removing his shoes and socks as well.

Slowly the couple made their way towards Kim's bed, kissing and petting with incredible passion. As they lay down together Kim wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and the feel of his hardness against her made her gasp. With practiced ease Ron opened her bra, releasing the perky breasts within. Moving away from Kim's lips he peppered her neck with kisses, constantly moving lower until he reached her breasts and began sucking and nibbling at them in a way he knew would get her excited.

Kim quickly tossed her bra aside to give Ron more access and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his lips on flesh. He focussed on the nipples, distracting Kim so much she didn't notice where his hands were until he'd slipped off her panties. Kim swallowed.

_This is it,_ she thought as she removed Ron's boxers. The sight of his hardened member only confirmed the fact. Taking a deep breath Ron retrieved a condom from his wallet. He knew that Kim was on the pill but they both felt better for the added protection. After a moment of fumbling he managed to get it on and positioned himself over his girlfriend.

Looking into her eyes Ron asked the question without words. Kim gave a brief nod, swallowing her nervousness. Taking another breath the young man took the plunge. Kim gasped and he froze. The sensation was so new, so wonderful but he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's ok," she said, "Just be gentle." Nodding Ron began to thrust into her, slowly at first but faster as the passion grew. When a feeling he knew well came he thrust into Kim as deeply as he could before his release.

Slowly, Ron turned his gaze back to Kim's eyes. He could see the disappointment there. He didn't say anything; he simply had to make amends. Sliding out of her he shuffled himself down the bed until he was faced with Kim's pussy. Bracing himself he licked at the folds. Immediately he was met by the familiar taste of Kim mixed with two others. One he identified as latex, the other was tangy, almost metallic. Then it hit him.

He was tasting Kim's virginity.

Still he pressed on, lapping at her pussy and paying special attention to her nub as Kim gripped his hair and let out a moan. His task complete Ron moved up in the bed to lie beside Kim, who shifted to turn her back on him. Frowning Ron put an arm around her. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," said Ron, finally breaking the silence.

"It's ok," said Kim in an unenthusiastic voice, "I just wanted tonight to be perfect. And I wanted…" She turned her head to look him in the eye, "I wanted to… finish with you with you inside me. You know?" He did know. He'd wanted her to come that way too.

"Sorry," he repeated, "I messed up."

"No," she said, "I guess some things just aren't meant to be perfect the first time." Ron didn't know what to say to that. For a moment.

"What about the second time?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to try again?" he clarified.

"Already?" she asked. Ron nodded towards his member which was already hard once again. Kim smiled. "Okay!"

Their second time was much better than the first. Even if it was Ron who didn't finish this time.


End file.
